Alkmer's Shadow Part 2
''' Plot' So I soon got home and when I walked in I saw something really weird. It was a black rabbit with red scars on his body talking with mom and dad. "Uhh, Hi guys." I said as I stared at the black rabbit. "Gumball don't in-" My mom said glaring at me but she was cut off by the rabbit. "Ahh Hello, Gumball. I'm Scar Mcgriffin the leader of ACU and I have a few questions to ask you and your family, please sit down and I will ask the questions. So I sat on the couch next to mom. "Okay Gumball so did you see any-well- any living black things with black eyes or blue markings latly?" I didn't know what the heck he was talking about. "Well a black dog attacked me today and then he melted into the grass." Scar looked stunned at me. "Oh no he knows about you now. That's it I'm calling back-up to help me protect you, Gumball you go up into your room and hide in your closet don't let anyone besides your parents and my troops see you. Now go and take this book with you and this flash light read it in the closet and once you read it than this will all become clear. Now go." Scar said as he handed me a red flash light along with a old torn up book. When he handed those to me I ran up into my room and got into the closet eager to read the book. It said something like ''the chosen one shall over come the shadows, he shall rule the Kingdom where shadows rain. But darkness shall take what is most important. The heros name that shall be feard throughout all of the city of shadows shll be Gumb- but that was all that I was able to read because then the closet door burst open with a gust of wind. I was looking around to see what caused it and I saw something diffrent in my bedroom I saw a black wolf statchue. It had cold red eyes and blue markings. I walked slowly over to it and when I was about to touch it the wolf jumped on me it's fangs beared. As I looked closer at it I saw that the blue markings were glowing and there were small sparks coming out of its tail. Then it spoke in a cold quiet voice "I'd kill you now Gumball I really would love too. but ala my master forbids me to kill you till further notice." The wolf than got off of me and walked towards the window where he was about to tell me something that would change my life forever."Goodbye Gumball I'm about to make your life 100x more horrible starting with the killing of your most loved one." He than melted (as the big dog did before) into the floor. I then ran downstairs to tell Scar what had just happened. Trivia *First apperence of Shadow Wolf. *This is the second part to Alkmer's Shadow see the first part here.